在燦爛陽光下
by Ningyn
Summary: 為迎接霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院（Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry）成立2000周年校慶的到來，學校將在校慶期間舉辦第405屆Hogwarts學院杯男女混聲合唱比賽....
1. Chapter 1

《在燦爛陽光下》

Author：寧

Disclaimer:你也知道，他們屬於JK，我只是拿來荼毒大家。

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating:PG

A/N:怨念的產物（12.9去死吧！！！！），不可能會發生的事情，我只是希望他們有天可以發生。

* * *

"Harry、Harry，不好了——快過來看——大廳的公佈欄——" 

才聽到門外傳來的聲音，Harry就看到他最好的朋友，Ron Weasley匆匆忙忙的奔進他們的宿舍，把正在為N.E.W.Ts復習的自己從床上挖起來，也不管另一個人的意願，直接把Harry拖出了自己的宿舍。

從胖女士的裙子底下鑽出Gryffindor的交誼廳，穿過長長的走廊，Harry就這麼一路被Ron拽著進入了Great Hall。一群人正圍著大廳前方不知道什麼時候冒出來的公佈欄，交頭接耳的議論紛紛。

**公告**

**親愛的學生們，**

**為迎接霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院（Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry）成立2000周年校慶的到來，**

**並培養學生們熱愛學校、熱愛學院、熱愛同學的良好校園文化氛圍，**

**學校將在校慶期間舉辦第405屆Hogwarts學院杯男女混聲合唱比賽，**

**請各學院的級長選出一組參賽人員代表自己的學院參加這次合唱比賽，**

**並在規定時間內將成員名單及自選曲目名稱交給自己的學院院長，**

**屆時學校將在Gryffindor、Ravenclaw 、Hufflepuff 、Slytherin等四組參賽隊伍裏評選出這次比賽的冠軍，**

**冠軍隊伍將會為自己的學院獲得一百五十點的額外學院分。**

**以上**

**Hogwarts文藝推行委員長兼Hogwarts校長**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**2006.11.05**

"這是什麼？合唱比賽？"六年來第一次聽說有這種東西…Harry一臉困惑的看著Ron。雀斑的臉上有著一種大難臨頭的表情。

"Ron？"

"我聽Bill說過…在他三年級的時候…"紅髮的友人漲紅了臉，仿佛在忍耐著什麼東西。

"她們會佔用你所有的空閒時間，Quidditch、社團，所有課外活動全部都被取消——"

"她們？"Harry不解的打斷另一個人的句子。

"就是那些狂熱的負責人們，她們基本上會是女生。"Ron稍微停下來解釋，然後繼續轉述著他所聽到的"一輩子的夢魘"。

"打亂你**所有**的作息時間！中午、晚上，把你們集中到一個狹小的教室，不停不停的重複著一個旋律——"

"直到你們將她烙印在心版上，Ron Weasley，Bass註一。"一個熟悉的女聲從身後響起。

"啊？"Gryffindor的男級長的表情活像挨了一顆衛氏兄弟出品的屎炸彈。

"OH，NO，Hermione，你不會這麼這麼剛好的就是——"

"你所謂的"**她們**"。"褐髮的女巫快速的打斷了她男朋友的句子。

"而你，Harry，Tenor。"

"Tenor？"Harry顯然還是一頭霧水。

"男高音，Harry。"女級長停下來為困惑的友人解釋。

"你們同時還是Gryffindor自己聲部的負責人，聯係的方式參考我們DA時用的金幣。"說著，Hermione將莫約60個魔法金幣分別放到了Harry跟Ron的手中。

"Alto部分交給了Ginny，我自己則負責Soprano的練習。"

言下之意就是我們逃不掉了，Ron面色死灰的給Harry使了一個眼神，一邊接過Hermione交給自己的名單和樂譜。

"這是我跟Ginny剛決定的曲子和我們學院所有五年級以上的男生名單，你們還需要負責選出大概30個人左右參加以後的排練。第一次的全體排練時間是在這週四的晚上6點，Professor Mcgonagall的變形學教室，在這之前你們必須甄試完所有的男生，把金幣交給他們，以便于通知以後的排練時間。還有，在排練之前，你們還得將自己負責的聲部部分練好，否則到時候沒法帶大家練習。以上，有什麽問題嗎？"Hermione一口氣說完所有的安排，擡頭看了眼依舊處於茫然狀態的Ron和Harry。

"看樣子應該沒什麽問題了對吧。"

"But Hermione——今天已經是禮拜天了阿——"Ron哭喪的一張臉開口。

"而且週四是我們練習Quidditch的日子啊。"眼看著大勢已定，Harry嘗試做一些垂死的掙扎。

"Quidditch取消，Harry。今天"**才**"禮拜天，Ron。就這樣，我跟Ginny要去集合女生通知事情了，再見…哦，對了，忘了提醒你們，Professor Mcgonagall說，三次排練不到的人將會得到一次**留堂**作爲懲罰，記得轉告他們。"

語畢，Hermione瀟灑的轉身離去，嘴裏哼著不知名的曲調，揮一揮衣袖，不帶走一片的雲彩，將所有密布的烏雲留給兩個男孩。

* * *

"Ron…" 

"Harry…"

兩個男孩面面相覷，心中浮現同一個問題：她們的動作怎麽能那麽的迅速，布告不是才剛貼出來嗎？

"看來我們這份差事是做定了…"Harry無奈的開口，他現在寧可直接去Snape的地窖擦地板了。

"Neville、Seamus、Lee、Colin…"Ron皺著眉頭翻開剛拿到的名單和樂譜。

"As…As long as I have music…Harry,你聼過這個嗎？"期待著看著Harry，期待要是另一個人曾經聼過這首歌的話，事情應該會好辦許多。

"沒有，Ron，而且我從沒唱過合唱。"Harry誠實的搖搖頭，並給了自己的友人一個更雪上加霜的消息。

"你...從來都沒都沒有？聖誕節？在教堂裏總會唱一點吧？在我來Hogwarts之前，我媽每年都會在聖誕節的時候搞這種飛機。"Ron咽了咽口水，好吧，他現在有點信心了，至少自己不會是那個最糟糕的了。

"Ron，在來學校之前我跟bDursley/b住在一起，你覺得呢？"Harry白了Ron一眼，好吧，他是接觸過合唱，如果Dudley那殺豬般的叫喊也算是聲樂的話。

"也是…Anyway，我想我們該趕緊把男生們集合起來說一下甄選的事了，午休時間就快要結束了！我可不想到時候沒完成任務去面對一個生氣中的Hermione。"說完，Ron戲劇性的打了個寒顫。

於是，Gryffindor的現任級長和Quidditch隊長發揮自己最大的號召力、行動力、影響力、個人魅力，迅速的將所有名單上的學生集合在一起，將剛接到的指示傳達下去，確定每個人都接到通知後，又分頭開始去為晚上的甄選作準備，鋼琴、教室，哎,要打點的事還真不少。

直到深夜，Ron跟Harry才在好不容易聼完所有人的音色後，從其中挑出了與金幣數量相符的人數，並按照情況分配到自己的聲部，一切都確定之後，兩個男孩回到宿舍累得直接倒向自己的床，不出三秒鐘，Harry就開始聽到Ron忽大忽小的鼾聲，顯然的另一個人已經陷入了沉睡，而自己，縱然身體也累得半死，一想到週四的排練，卻翻來覆去的怎麽樣也睡不着。

將書包中的樂譜翻出來，從頭開始試著找出旋律，卻發現自己跟這些橫綫上的豆芽菜天生犯沖，不論Harry怎麽努力的尋找它們該有的音高，他哼出來的旋律依舊像尖叫屋中的風聲，Harry不得不在自己的床四周使出無聲咒，以防其他人被自己嚇醒或是跌入某個噩夢中。

這樣下去行嗎？Harry不安的想，Hermione讓自己在週四之前要熟悉這首歌，而經過剛剛的甄試，其他人八成以爲身為主考官的自己唱得一定不錯，要是到時候排練才發現他們的Leader一個音都不在調上，那用不着Hermione發火，Harry自己都想直接從占星塔上跳下去。

不行，絕對不能讓這種事發生，Harry暗自發誓，他一定要在週四之前將這首歌學會，至少必須會一堂課能教給其他人的部分。從明晚起自己偷偷去練習好了，Ron看起來已經一付胸有成竹的樣子，自己絕對不能當那個扯大家後腿的人。

Harry就這麽一邊考慮著自己該去哪裏練習，慢慢的墮入了黑甜的夢鄉。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

距離比賽還有49天。

晚餐後，Harry迅速的回到寢室，穿上隱身斗篷，便直直的往占星塔跑去。出於某種自尊心作祟，他並沒有跟Ron說他要去哪，反正他們對於自己五年級之後的"習慣性失蹤"早已見怪不怪。

推開通往塔頂的大門，卻意外的發現居然被上了鎖，不過這搆不成什麽大阻礙，小小的開鎖咒便可以解決掉這個問題，Harry深深地吸了一口氣，夜晚沁涼的空氣讓他的精神爲之一振。溜到距離門口較遠的位置，雖然學校裏除了自己大概也沒人會在這個時間出現在這個地點，Harry在墻邊坐下，借著皎潔的月光開始另一場與五綫譜的戰鬥。

"When the world…該死的，這個音符怎麽長得這麽奇怪，到底是幾拍…算了，先跳過好了。"

"Oo…o…o…這麽多O…到底要O多久…算了，不管它了，先看下一段好了…"

"For…as…long…as…I…have…music…哎呀煩死了，一行裏面有這麽多的豆芽菜，我到底該唱哪一個啊！"

"你/才/煩死了，Potter，從剛剛開始就一直鬼吼鬼叫，你是嫌學校的幽靈還不夠多，打算參一腳嗎！"

一個不耐煩的聲音從背後響起，猛然回頭，Harry看到了一個鉑金色的腦袋，蒼白的臉孔，毫無疑問的Draco Malfoy，不悅的表情掛在另一個人的臉上，似乎是被自己打擾到了。

時間倒回到同一天的晚餐時間，Slytherin餐桌，他們的級長正面無表情的看著底下的學生們，他的身後站著同樣是六年級的Blaise Zabini、Pansy Parkinson、Vincent Crabbe和Gregory Goyle，幾個人手上拿了一曡厚厚的紙張。

"譜。"Goyle跟Crabbe在人群裏穿梭。

"聲部分配。"Pansy將手上的紙張分發給底下的學生。

"排練時間。"Blaise的魔杖在空中揮動，餐桌的正上方出現了一個半透明的表格，裏面寫著時間、地點和必須參加人員。

"以上，有任何問題將/不/被接受。排練三次遲到或一次未到者請在當周周五到Professor Snape的辦公室報到。"語畢，Draco便起身，留下身後的幾人被剛接到通知的同學們包圍（沒有人敢去留下離去的Slytherin領袖）。

離開大廳之後Draco思索著下一步該怎麽走，Slytherin的學生大部分來自古老而龐大的家庭，每個人或多或少的，都受過音樂方面的教育，這點他們比其他學院優秀太多了，Slytherin的男級長確信。然而，要怎麽把這群自信過了頭傢伙有效的集合訓練，貌似也不是個小問題…聳聳肩，Draco率性的將頭髮往後梳攏，也罷，沒有挑戰就太無趣了…

不知不覺自己已經走到了通往占星塔的樓梯，Draco沉思了一會兒，沒有任何理由的，他卻邁開步伐走了上去，推開頂端的木門，趕走了正在幽會的一對情侶，毫不留情的扣了他們各自的學院分。愚笨的Hufflepuf跟自以爲聰明的Ravenclaw，真是絕配，Slytherin的臉上露出了不屑的笑容，在兩人離去後將門鎖扣上。

爲什麽自己會走上來這裡？看著夜空，Draco的心中浮上了淺淺的疑惑，然後他聽到了有人念出開鎖咒的聲音，迅速將自己的身影隱沒到黑暗之中。潔白的月光照亮了地磚，門扉輕輕的打開，映出了一個黑色的影子，卻沒見到任何人。

隱身斗篷…？這麽說…灰藍色的眼睛危險的眯了起來，the Harry Bloody Potter，他倒想看看親愛的黃金男孩這個時間來這裡要做什麽。

不意外的在牆角看到突然現身的男孩，Slytherin的王子沒打算這麽早讓另一個人發現自己的存在。他想做什麽？Dumbledore的秘密任務？Draco覺得興奮在自己的血液裏流竄，只因爲看到另一人的出現。

然而接下來的時間Draco覺得自己的聽神經受到了嚴重的創傷，而兇手便是眼前看起來十分陶醉在自己世界裏的Harry Potter。

"你怎麽會在這裡，Malfoy！"綠眼睛的男孩漲紅了臉，顯然得他並沒有心理準備會在這裡看到另一個人，手中的樂譜散了一地。

"這句話原封不動的還給你,Potter…"向前走幾步，隨手撿起地上的譜子，抖了抖紙張。"抱歉，我收回上一句話…合唱比賽？"臉上寫滿了嘲諷。

"我想我能理解你爲何不在寢室練習。"Harry的臉更紅了，令人幾乎不禁懷疑他的臉頰是否滲出了血來。

"你、你管我！倒是你，深夜不睡覺到處亂晃，不怕被Filch抓到嗎？"

"容我提醒偉大的男孩，Draco Malfoy是Slytherin的級長，並且他現在將扣掉Gryffindor十點的學院分，爲了他們黃金男孩的夜不歸宿。"享受男孩的目光停留在自己身上，Draco的心情頓時又好上了幾分，看了看幾眼手中的樂譜。

"As long as I have music？"修長的手指開始在欄杆上比劃，仿佛大理石的石磗瞬間成了黑白的琴鍵。"When the world…seems far beyond me…"

"Malfoy你聼過這首歌？！"Harry有點吃驚于另一個男孩哼出的旋律，跟自己今天聽到Hermione口中的幾乎一模一樣…不願承認的是他唱的似乎比Hermione更加的…優美。

"沒，我從不聼Muggle的曲子。"擡頭看了一眼Harry，一邊拾起地上其餘的譜子。"For as long as I have music…"

"那你怎麽會唱？"而我聼了Hermione那麽多次卻還是不會。

"When the road…is dark and lonely…"Draco沒有理會Harry的問題，指尖不停的在石欄杆上跳動，尋找著下一個音層的變化。

"Malfoy！把我的東西還我！"說著Harry便伸手撲向另一個人。

"The music in my life will send my spirit free…"結尾在一個不可思議的音符，Harry從來沒唱到那個音過。金髮的Slytherin 將譜丟還給Harry。

"Mud…Granger選的曲子？"看來Muggle的品位還不算太糟。

"大概吧，她或是Ginny。"Harry有點無奈的接過紙張，其實要是Malfoy把譜拿走就好了，這樣他就有理由不去練習這首歌了，這幾張紙在Malfoy手上的兩分鐘勝過在自己手中兩天…Harry的心裏悄悄的冒出了一個念頭。

"Well，看樣子你還是個負責人，而Slytherin贏定了。"年輕的Slytherin臉上出現自信的笑容。

"Malfoy，你可以教我嗎？"Harry突然開口。"請你。"軟化了語氣，看著Draco臉上出現了某種表情，Harry突然覺得自己衝動的好像白癡。

"Er…就當我沒說吧！"慌張的抓起地上的斗篷，Harry轉身就往出口的方向奔去。

"可以，Potter。"就在Harry的手掌踫到木門的時候，他聽到一個懶洋洋的聲音在自己的耳邊響起，與剛才聽到的完全不同，低沉而沙啞，然後一個溫熱的物體貼上了自己背，另一人的手掌覆蓋在自己的手背上。

"我可以教你這首歌。"反正這首曲子對自己而言只是小菜一碟，而Malfoy不會錯過任何可以從中獲得好處的交易。

"真的？！"Harry有些不可置信的回頭，然後他發現另一個人的唇覆蓋上自己，含吮著自己的唇瓣，舌尖輕舔過牙齦。Harry的兩只眼睛睜得不能再大，一下子反應不過來發生了什麽事，就這麽愣在原地，看著眼前金色睫毛停留在和自己無限接近的位置，遠離時輕輕的咬了自己的下唇，另一個男孩的臉上帶著邪佞的笑容。

"下一堂課的學費，Harry，你不會指望免費的指導，對吧？明晚的現在再見了。"Slytherin越過Gryffindor推開門板，愉快地走下樓梯，直到木門再一次關閉的時候，Harry仍站在自己原來的位置，只有越來越紅的臉頰顯示著僵硬的軀體並不是被下了石化咒，且偷偷的洩漏了更多的秘密。


	3. Chapter 3

距離比賽還有48天。

Harry一整天都顯得心事重重，他不知道晚上到底該不該去占星塔見Draco，一想起昨晚在占星塔最後發生的事情，Harry覺得自己的臉頰溫度又開始上升，他真不敢相信那真的發生了。

或許那只是一場夢，Harry這麽對自己說，試著説服自己。他昨天並沒有溜出寢室，他安安分分的躺在自己的床上，很快地進入夢鄉，然後發生的一切都只是夢境中的幻覺，他沒有爬上占星塔的樓梯，沒有使出開鎖咒，沒有推開那扇木門，沒有走到欄杆邊，沒有…

沒有遇到Draco Malfoy。

沒錯，沒錯。自己一定是在做夢，不然Draco怎麽會那麽好心的說要教自己呢，他應該是巴不得Gryffindor輸得越難看越好。是的是的，一定是這樣，只是個夢，那只白鼬哪那麽好嗓子，自己真是睡昏頭了…況且…如果不是個夢…那個男孩不會…不會…不會…那樣的…吻自己。

所以今天自己就算去了占星塔也絕對不會踫到另一個人的，誰會沒事晚上冒著被Filch抓到的危險跑去那種又冷，又凍，風又大；鳥不拉屎、鷄不生蛋、烏龜不靠岸的地方呢？

嗯，沒錯，是的，就是這樣，沒有人會去的，那裏只會有自己，然後他就可以好好的練習，不必擔心身後會突然出現另一個人，Harry在心中第1013次的這麽告訴自己。

相較于Harry，Draco今天一整天都顯得神采奕奕，而且還有一種越夜越精神的趨勢，情況嚴重到了什麽樣的程度呢？按照Blaise Zabini不怕死的呈堂證供，Draco從昨晚回到寢室後就已經是"今夜做夢也會笑"的狀態。

而從Blaise說出了這種話居然還活的好好的沒有被下任何的詛咒，我們就可以看出我們Slytherin的金髮王子已經病的不輕了。据統計目前已經有2名Ravenclaw、4名Hufflepuff,1名Gryffindor因Draco而僵硬在走廊上，只因爲這位一向以扣其他學院學分爲樂的級長，在今天自己不小心撞到他時，微笑的說了聲，"沒關係。"

Draco並不在意自己反常的舉動會嚇到多少新生幼小的心靈，他的一顆心早已飛到今晚的占星塔頂。夜晚怎麽還不到來。從來沒覺得一天的時間會過得如此的漫長，Draco每十分鐘看一次自己腕上的手錶。

終于，昨天的現在到了。

Harry在推開木門的那一刹那就產生了轉身離開的衝動，可惜另一個人的聲音遠比自己的動作還要迅速。

"Potter，從你會的開始，我要知道你程度。"Draco好整以暇的看著一旁站立不安的Harry。

"biWhen the world…"/i/b硬著頭皮轉身，認命的開口，充滿遲疑的聲音從黑髮的男孩口中逸出。

"等等，Potter，你從哪裏開始唱的？！"Slytherin的臉上出現了怪異的表情。

"從，從頭阿…"Harry嚇了一大跳，老實說這一句詞是他唯一確定的，因爲Hermione在自己的耳朵旁邊哼了一整天。

"你看不懂譜子嗎？這裡是Soprano的獨唱，它小節前面寫著，Potter，你不是說你是Tenor嗎？你是瞎了還是什麽時候變性了？the bBOY/b who lived？"

"我…我…"Harry面紅耳赤的看著Draco,綠寶石般的眸子現在懞上了一層薄薄的霧水。

"我就是看不懂！怎麽樣。你滿意了嗎！我根本沒看過這種東西不行嗎，Malfoy！"將樂譜用力的向Draco扔去。

"我，呃，不是有意的，我不知道…"金髮的男孩臉上出現了少有的尷尬。

"算了。"找你本身就是個錯誤。Harry轉身就想離去。

"等等、等等，Potter！"Draco後悔自己不經大腦的發言，急忙伸手抓住Harry的手腕，另一個男孩用力的甩開了自己的手，並朝著他竪起了某根從左右數起都是第三根的手指，然後迅速的奔下樓梯消失在視線之中，留下懊惱不已的Slytherin。

"該死的，我還沒有收學費呢！"

於是，兩人第一次的小約會（約定的會面），就在彼此口中持續的低咒聲中悄悄的結束。


	4. Chapter 4

距離比賽還有47天。

Harry很不爽。

不爽的程度達到有史以來的最高峰，連Snape都沒有讓自己如此的不高興過。不爽到上午的魔藥課堂上，他把每一個配料都當成Malfoy（恭喜Draco終于取代他教父的位置）來切，而Malfoy傳來的紙條也被自己直接丟進了火堆裏當燃料。

怎麽，沒有練過合唱是他的錯？難不成這個世界上每一個人都必須參加過合唱？每個人都得了解那該死的豆芽菜在橫綫位置代表的音高？每個人都應該知道每個小節綫旁標記的拉丁文是什麽意思？噢，那真是個美麗的世界，而自己在這裡一無是處，那該死的Draco Malfoy卻會是天才。

寧：他不用在那個世界也是天才…

哦，是的，天才的Malfoy，完美的Malfoy，偉大的Malfoy。Harry對自己扮了個鬼臉。

"噢，Potter，我可以教你這首歌。"黑髮的男孩開始怪腔怪調的模仿另一個人説話。

"噢，Potter,你看不懂樂譜嗎？你真是個笨蛋。"一邊的眉毛挑起，Harry對著空氣擠眉弄眼的做表情。

寧：人家沒那麽說阿…HP：總之我聽到了！寧：是是…心電感應是嗎 HP：誰跟他有那種東西！DM：什麽叫那種東西！寧：就是！那是多麽絢麗境界，怎麽可以是"那種東西"！DM&HP：踹！少廢話了！寧：是是…

"噢，Potter，你不會指望免費的指導吧？"誰稀罕他的指導？！那該死的色胚！

越想越生氣，Harry的臉頰因怒火而通紅。凴什麽？凴什麽他可以這樣侮辱自己！而該死的是自己還因爲他把譜丟在了占星塔，得不償失，太得不償失了。

所以不管Harry願不願意，今天晚上他還是得再上一次占星塔，只因爲自己的譜仍丟在塔頂的地板上。

那該死的Malfoy！

Harry在抓起隱身斗篷準備溜出宿舍的時候再一次在心裏咒駡。

寧：魔法世界…沒有影印機嗎？哈哈

Draco打了個噴嚏。

事實上他今天一整天都不停的在打噴嚏，更確切地説是從昨天晚上開始。噴嚏嚴重的程度到Blaise Zabini緊張的詢問他是否得了"流行性感冒"，那傢伙最近莫名其妙的喜歡上Muggle用語，又一個純血的背叛者，跟Weasle們有的拼。

他曾嘗試在魔葯課上傳紙條給Harry…紙條是順利的到了另一個人的手中了，只可惜下一刻它就進了男孩的火堆裏。Draco敢打賭在那個時候活下來的男孩百分之三萬在說自己的壞話，因爲他爲了忍一個突如其來的噴嚏差點沒毀了自己整堂課的心血。

無奈的又看了看自己手中的樂譜，上面多了一些手寫的筆跡，特定的部分用另一個顔色標示了出來…看來自己只能去占星塔碰碰運氣了。

阿嚏。

Slytherin的級長在走出宿舍前又打了個噴嚏。

Harry在占星塔上轉了第四圈之後放棄尋找他昨天確確實實在這個地點、這個時間、這個方向、這個角度砸到Draco身上紙張們。

可憐的譜子，Harry為它們默哀了三秒鐘。

估計是被Malfoy給扯爛了吧。自己昨天的態度實在是不怎麽好，心裏揚起一點小小的罪惡感，他也知道另一個人講話本來就是那樣的難聽，自己實在是沒必要生那個氣，畢竟現在是自己有求於他。

但Harry就是不喜歡感覺自己跟Malfoy之間差距那麽大，他們應該是對等的個體。

說起來昨晚Draco那麽點道歉的意思還真令自己有點驚訝，在他的印象中Slytherin們從不輕易示弱，尤其當他還是一個Malfoy的時候。

哎。

Harry深深地嘆了一口氣，他後悔了，他不應該在昨晚把譜砸到Draco身上，不該甩開另一個人的手，更不該朝那個方向伸出自己某根特定的手指，甚至不應該在今天接到紙條的時候想也不想的扔進火堆了，如果上述任何一個"不應該"能夠不成立，那現在情況或許還有點轉機。

但現在一切都太遲了，Harry絕望的想著，譜沒了，老師沒了，自己白白吃了那麽多的虧，明天還得面對第一次的排練以及Hermione一定會冒出的怒火…太倒黴了，Harry再一次深深地嘆了一口氣。

認命的準備回到Gryffindor塔，Harry正打算推開門板時，木板卻自己打了開來，又一次的，鉑金色的腦袋，蒼白的臉孔，毫無疑問的Draco Malfoy。

Shit！Harry在心裏大聲咒駡。

"So you're here，Harry。"Thanks God，要不然就白跑一趟了。

"Get the hell out of my way，Malfoy。"雖然訝異於另一個人的出現，但Harry並沒有打算在他的身上浪費任何時間，側身便想越過Draco離開占星塔。

寧：怎麽可以説是浪費呢…

"Wait，I got something for you，Harry。"眼明手快的擋住男孩的去路，Draco拿出昨天砸在自己身上的樂譜。

"DO NOT CALL ME HARRY，MALFOY。"誰跟你那麽熟。心裏小小的犯著嘀咕，話雖如此Harry還是停下了自己離去的步伐，畢竟他需要現在另一個人手上的東西。

寧：不叫Harry，那叫Honey如何？DM：樂意之至。HP：別當我不存在！DM：yes,honey?

"別那麽小氣麽，Potter。"Draco聳了聳肩，沒有在這個問題上跟男孩計較。

"這是你的譜。"將手上的一曡紙張在Harry眼前晃了晃。

"拿來！Malfoy。"伸手往另一個人身上揮去，Harry有種似曾相似的感覺。

"別急，有些事得先跟你解釋清楚。"輕易的閃過了Harry的手，順勢將撲過來的男孩摟進懷裏。

"有話快說有屁快放。然後該死的放開我！"Harry用力的推開Draco。

寧：汗…Harry，家教阿…

"拿著。"拍了拍身上的灰塵，Draco走向Harry，將譜放到另一個人的手上，慢條斯理的開口。

寧：你就不怕H寶寶拿了就跑哦…

"該注意的部分我都標明了，Potter，換氣、拉丁文、漸強漸弱。"指了指紙上多出的筆跡。

"Tenor的部分，我用另一個顔色畫出來了。"省得你又唱錯，Draco在心裏加上一句話。

"下面那行數字呢？那是什麽？"Harry仍然不是很領情的開口。

"簡譜。"鑒于你看不懂五綫譜。

"1、2、3、4、5，對應Do、Re、Mi、Fa、So，上面有"."的代表高八度，下面有的代表低八度。這樣你應該看得懂了吧？"Draco覺得自己真是天才。

"至於節拍，你就記得我教你的就可以了。"Harry愣了，他沒想到另一個人會為自己做這麽多。

綠色的眼睛一頁一頁的看著手上的樂譜，每一頁都有另一個男孩的字跡，跟自己的不同，整齊而美麗，詳細地將每個出現的代號標註上意思，所有的豆芽菜下都有相應數字。

Harry就這麽看著手上的紙張，他覺得這幾張薄薄的紙片突然變得好沉重。

寧：那是因爲有我們小D的愛在其中啊！

許久。

"...謝謝你，Draco。"Harry小小聲的開口。

"My pleasure，Harry，now，shell we begin our bfirst /bclass？"伸出右手，對另一個人做出了邀請的手勢。

"Stop！"acting like that！Harry漲紅了臉。"…I、I mean bSTART/b…"

當Gryffindor的勇士將手放到自己的掌上時，Slytherin的王子的嘴角不自覺地揚起，這一次，沒有拒絕。


	5. Chapter 5

距離比賽還有42天。

六點鐘，變形學教室。

"你們其他人！多跟Harry學學好嗎！尤其是你，Ron，我真不知道你在搞什麽鬼，明明你們是一起開始練的，而你——你要是能有Harry的一半——"Hermione對於Ron不認真的態度十分的火大。

"Bass的男聲就不會跑得亂七八糟了，是的是的我知道我知道，我會好好努力的行嗎，Mione"只可惜臉上帶著無法令人信服的表情。

"Harry，你能為我們示範這一段嗎？"男孩羞澀的開口，唱出令人折服的曲調。

"…Harry，你不是說你沒唱過合唱嗎…"沉默之中Harry的臉莫名其妙的紅了。

不可否認的自己有個好老師…撇去他教學過程中的多餘動作！Harry憤憤地想著，臉頰溫度持續上升。

同一時間，魔藥學教室。

"Tenor，你們沒吃飯嗎？"台前的指揮不耐煩地停下。

" Soprano，這裡是教室，不是屠宰場，注意音色！"迷倒衆人的臉孔上佈滿黑綫。

"B—A—S—S—音準！！"噢噢…Draco的頭髮都快竪起來了…

"Alto的拍子別趕，配合其他的聲部！"金髮的王子快要失去平時的優雅。

跟這群人浪費時間…還不如去教Harry…至少…邪惡的微笑浮現在某Slytherin的臉上。

晚間十點，占星塔頂。

"Malfoy，你教就教，別動手動腳！"Gryffindor的小獅子拼命的閃躲。

"我只是在確認你發音的方式正不正確而已…Harry。"Slytherin的黑心蛇依然故我，一雙手緊貼在另一個人的腹部。

"你確認就確認幹嘛把手伸進…你——別往下了！"黑髮的男孩滿臉通紅。

"發音的正確用力位置在肚臍底下兩指指頭的地方，Potter，我手不伸進你的長褲怎麽能知道有沒有放錯地方呢？"金髮的巫師說的無辜。

"Malfoy！你的手的位置已經偏離你說的方向很遠了！！"

"事實上，我不介意在讓手偏離一點，Potter。"

"你這樣我沒法好好專心練習…Draco…"努力了還是掙脫不了，Harry採取了柔性政策。看著另一個人悻悻然的收回那只該死的色手，微笑在臉上綻放…不到三秒鐘。

"不過你知道嗎…Harry…"從來不知道一個人的聲音可以如此的充滿誘惑，Harry感到灼熱的氣流在耳邊吹襲。

"聲樂的發音…要感覺你的聲音…沿著這樣…發出。"顫慄從Harry的尾椎升起，因爲另一個人的手尖正慢慢的從自己的頸後向上游走，輕輕的划過皮膚，修長的五指撩過髮間。

"我、我記住了！今，今天就到這裡吧！已經夠應付明天的排練了！"綠眼睛的男孩迫切的希望從另外一個人的懷抱中掙脫，他感覺自己的心臟已經快從喉嚨中跳了出來，出乎意料的兩旁的手臂鬆了開來，Harry正感到慶幸（卻有點點的失落）。

"行，就到這裡。那麽，我可愛的學生，今天的學費，你是希望我自己收取呢，還是你自行上交？"Harry讀不出Draco臉上表情的含義，暫且歸類於怪異。

"我…我…Mal…Draco…如果我自己交的話…你…你…能不能…能不能不要…"一反常態的期期艾艾，Harry不知道該怎麽選擇恰當的詞彙。

"你再猶豫的話我可要自取了啊，Potter。"柔軟的雙唇主動獻上，Draco滿意的微笑，發現另一個人因爲彼此身高的差距微微的踮著腳尖，紳士的稍微傾身，讓另一個人能站穩。

"唔——變態——Malfoy——你——不要把舌頭伸進來！！"好吧，當Harry的"粉拳"落在自己身上的時候，Draco嚴肅地考慮下一次就繼續讓Harry把腳尖踮著會不會比較好。


	6. Chapter 6

距離比賽還有31天。

六點鐘，變形學教室。

"今天是我們第一次合排，希望大家堅持自己的音準。"Hermione的鷹眼掃向坐在Bass區的Ron，後者打了個冷顫。

"尤其是Leader們，你們要帶好各自的聲部。"Ginny同情的看了眼自己的哥哥，朝著Harry微笑了一下。

"好的，那我們現在開始吧，我打三下大家進來。一、二、三…"身兼指揮的Hermione站到了講臺的中央。

ib"When the/b/i…—……•）￥）（！—）•￥（）（"

"STOP！STOP！"用力的拍著講臺的桌面，Hermione臉上的表情絕對稱不上高興…

"你們搞什麽！Soprano，你們的音色跑哪裏去了，不要用吼的！Alto，完全聽不到你們的聲音！Bass…不要讓我考慮將你們整部刪去！"

"要是能刪去就好了…"Ron Weasley小聲的咕噥，一曡譜子準確的砸在他的臉上，來自臺上的指揮。

"Tenor…"Hermione的臉上出現了爲難的表情。"Harry，你們唱的沒什麽問題…只是…有時候…希望能更配合一下其他的聲部，可以嗎？"雖然你們才是正確的，但在大家都趕拍的情況下…還不如沒有一個准的。

"呃…哦，好的，沒問題，Mione。"Harry有點尷尬，這是稱讚嗎？

"好的，讓我們再來一次。"女級長擡起了雙手。

"噢，對了，這次的排練我請Colin全程錄下來了，等下結束後會交給Professor Mcgonagall作爲參考。"回應她的是台底下的一陣哀號。

"現在，安靜，一、二、三，開始…"

八點半，魔藥學教室。

"已經排過這麽多次，不要讓我再重復一樣的廢話，Tenor！你們的高音像是被強暴！慾求不滿的話排練完再去開房間！"青筋在金色的髮絲下跳動。

"Alto，不要蓋過主旋律，你們只是陪襯，聽不懂嗎？Soprano，你們也檢討！"不耐煩地把捶在眼前的頭髮往後撥。

"B...A...S...S..."聲音從齒縫中流出。

"再給你們一次機會，鋼琴跟著，給音。任何一個人，再找不到調…"冷漠的表情浮現在臉上。

"我想Snape教授應該不會介意今晚多幾個人去刷他辦公室的地板。"

"現在，再來一次，誰再出錯…"Slytherin的級長將結果留給了底下學生們的無限想象力。

十點半，占星塔。

"抱，抱歉，我來遲了。"心中咒駡著某群不長進的Slytherin（Slytherin合唱團集體打了個噴嚏，Blaise覺得自己可能被Draco傳染到了他的"流行性感冒"），浪費自己的時間！金髮的男孩仍喘著氣，似乎他剛一路上都是用跑的奔上了塔頂。

"Harry？"不解的看著坐在地上的男孩，另一個人貌似完全忽略的自己的存在，認真的看著攤開在地上的樂譜。

"我們今天合排了…"自言自語般的開口。

"我唱的好奇怪，Draco。"綠色的眼眸擡起，直視進一片灰藍。

"跟她們都合不上。"瞳孔裏寫滿了困惑。

"沒什麽問題，多練幾次（她們）就能配合了。"一句話的結論，因爲自己不可能錯。

Harry聳了聳肩，早料到會是這種反應，Slytherin從不檢討自己。

"現在，我昨天說到了哪裏？Harry。"自然的在男孩身旁坐下，視線越過Harry的肩膀看著地上的樂譜。

"好像是那個Oo…"下意識的往身邊出現的熱源貼近，Harry靠著身後另一個人的手臂。

"對了，那個bWu/b，雖然寫著是Oo，但請你還是發Wu的音，Harry…"金髮的Slytherin低頭專注的看著每個小節，開始認真地為另一個人作講解。

Harry有些呆愣（着迷）的看著Draco在自己眼前放大的側臉，話説回來他好像從來沒有細看過另一個人，跟自己完全不一樣，Harry覺得Draco的臉蒼白到好像吸血鬼。幾柳淡金色的髮絲垂在藍灰色的眼睛前面，突然有股衝動想伸手將它們撥開，及時的制止了自己的左手，Harry繼續觀察另一個人的面孔，視線落在…開合中的兩片薄唇，我們小勇士的臉頰溫度開始不受控制的攀升。

"就像我說的…聲樂是種表情，即便只是…Harry，你有在聽嗎？"Draco的聲音仿佛從遠方飄進了自己的耳朵，Harry仍處於一種晃神的狀態，一臉茫然的看著另一個人。

"Harry？你臉好紅，發燒了麽？"擔心的伸手就想貼上另一個人的額頭，沒想到另一個人卻迅速的往後跳開。

"沒、沒什麽，我，我要回，回去了——"慌慌張張的將地上的紙張抓起（這次總算是沒忘記），Harry轉身就往門外衝。

天啊，他剛剛在想些什麽，Harry想對自己施遺忘咒了，Malfoy的唇？一邊衝下樓梯，忽略身後的叫喚，男孩的臉頰紅的像秋天的富士蘋果。他居然在回想另一個人…跟自己收學費時的感覺，Harry覺得自己一定被Malfoy下了詛咒。

占星塔上只留下一臉莫名其妙的Draco，捫心自問，他今天什麽也沒做啊，只不過趁著Harry靠上自己的時候將手搭在了另一人的腰上，這不也為過的，對吧？況且Harry也沒反抗，所以自己理所當然的將整個人往懷裏攬，這也沒什麽的，是吧？

Slytherin的黑心蛇象徵性的往某Gryffindor綠眼獅離去的方向喊了兩聲，不意外自己沒得到任何的回應，從口袋中掏出了某本小冊子，在上頭快速的記下了一行字之後，優雅的將其收回原來的位置，慢條斯理的走下了自己狂奔上來的樓梯。

ib11/21 逃跑，學費欠收，累計第4次。/b/i


	7. Chapter 7

距離比賽還有14天。

下午五點，Great Hall。

"現在，各學院的級長，請將你們手中的紙條放進杯中的火焰。"洪亮的聲音傳進了餐桌上每一個人的耳裏。

Albus Dumbledore，Hogwarts現任校長，當代最偉大的巫師，兼任Hogwarts文藝推行委員長正站在大廳的正中央，他的四周圍著一圈藍色的煙霧，圓圈的中間豎立著一個巨大的高腳杯，五彩的火焰不停的從杯口冒出。

Hermione Granger、Draco Malfoy、Cho Zhang和Kevin Whitby寧：對不起…實在是不知道H院有什麽人…分別將寫著自己學院名稱的紙條投進了沒有溫度的藍焰中，回到座位靜靜的等待比賽順序的安排，Harry的手心微微的出著汗，心跳在加速。

一陣沉默，每個人的目光都集中在突然高漲起來的火焰上（除了Draco，他的目光一直鎖定著某Gryffindor，比賽的順序似乎對他來講並不是那麽重要），大廳的前方不知道什麽時候多出了一個告示欄，上方的空白正等待著火盃吐出比賽的順序。

"第一組，Gryffindor學院——"老校長以與自己外表不符合的敏捷動作一把抓住了火盃中飛出第一張紙片，Professor Mcgonagall將第一處空白填上了自己學院的名稱和所選擇的曲目，大廳裏一陣騷動，Gryffindor的學生微微的抱怨，第一個上臺對合唱比賽來説可不是件好事。

"第二組，Ravenclaw學院——"火盃中繼續冒出紙片。

"第三組，Hufflepuff學院——"

"第四組，Slytherin學院——"告示欄的空白完全填滿，上面寫著個學院的順序以及自選的曲目。

Gryffindor餐桌。

"我希望我們的最後的得名跟現在告示欄上出現的一樣。"Ron小小聲的跟身旁的好友講。

"Gryffindor第一Slytherin最後，完美。"仿佛看到結果般，Ron臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容。

"那我們就得更加努力才行，Ron。"Harry中肯的說，如果是以往他肯定會符合另一個人的話，只不過鑒于自己"老師"來自某個S打頭的學院，活下來的男孩決定還是保留自己的看法。

另一方面，Slytherin餐桌。

"嘿，我們挺幸運，不是麽，Draco，最後一組，還是在Hufflepuff的後頭，反差，完美。"Blaise Zabini愉快地吹著口哨，用肩膀撞了撞身旁友人。

"我們不需要幸運，Blaise。"藍灰色的眼睛危險的眯起（女孩們爲此暈眩），有些事他勢在必得，不論比賽或是關於某個男孩。

"OK、OK。"無趣的聳聳肩，Blaise轉過頭去跟Pansy討論起他對於排名的看法，期望從另外一個人身上獲得支持。

晚上十點，占星塔。

"這裡…Harry，不要太強，放輕，每個合唱團都會強，能弱的才是真正的強者…"金髮的男孩認真的為懷裏的人兒講解他所知道的，只可惜另一個人似乎有些心不在焉。

"我看到你們選的曲目了，Draco。"突然冒出一句絲毫不相關的話。

"所以？"停下自己思路，Draco的眉毛挑起，他倒要看看另一個人的小腦袋裏在轉些什麽東西。

"你說你不聽Muggle的曲子。"Harry的聲音聽起來很愉快，他終於在這件事情上挑到另一個人的毛病了。

"我是說過，而我的確不聽。"等著男孩的下文，Draco的頭微微側偏。

"少來了，你們的曲目，Mozart的Requirm，連我都知道他。"得意的微笑掛在黃金男孩的臉上。

"有人說他是Muggle麽。"嘴角完美的勾起15度，金髮的男孩輕輕鬆鬆的打了另一個男孩的回票。

"咦咦？"Harry沒反應過來。

"好了，既然你沒有心思在學習，懶散的Gryffindor，那麽我可以來收今天的學費了麽？"Slytherin的級長將兩手抱胸，好整以暇的看著又開始局促不安的男孩。

"嗯…嗯…那個…"Harry絞著自己的手指。

"嗯？"出於難得的好心，Draco沒有立即的將自己的意圖付諸實行。

"你、你、不能、不能固定我、我的臉、沒、沒有舌頭，然、然后，不要把、把手伸、伸到襯、襯衫下——"Harry一邊忙著抵禦壓上自己的Draco，一邊努力的完成自己的句子，只可惜語句的後半段依舊消失在另一個人的嘴中。

一秒、兩秒、三秒…

"唔！該死的，Potter，你居然揣我？！"而且還是用膝蓋！！金髮的Slyherin吃痛得捂著腹部跪下。

"你、你、你、你…"黑髮的Gryffindor不停的用袖子擦著自己的嘴唇，一臉不可思議的看著另外一個人，臉頰紅的像是要燃燒起來。

"你居然捏我的b屁股/b！"終于，我們的勇士忍無可忍的衝下了占星塔。

"我沒違反你說的啊！"塔上的王子一臉無辜的對著空氣為自己辯解。


	8. Chapter 8

比賽當天。

晚上六點，正式開始前，選手集合處，Gryffindor休息區域。

"各位，別忘記我們這段日子來的艱苦奮鬥，我們的努力是&$$—…………—￥……現在我們要)(——……￥—……—#!&))(痛宰那群Slytherin！！"

Gryffindor的男級長神情激動地在人群的中間發表著演説，口沫橫飛的樣子讓Harry想起了去年畢業的Oliver Wood，連結尾的句子都一樣，獅院現任Quidditch隊長懷疑他的好友是不是偷偷得將前任隊長的臺詞都背了下來。

"Ron，Please，你再説下去他們就要睡着了，有時間還不如多看兩眼譜子，你以爲你是Wood隊長嗎。"紅髮的少女毫不留情的打擊了她正說的慷慨激昂的親哥哥，Harry竊笑，看來不只自己有這種感覺。

"Gin！"雀斑的臉頰一下子漲紅了起來，尋求支援的眼神望向了他的好友，可惜後者只給了他一個愛莫能助的笑容。

"Anyway，各位，好好的發揮吧，別讓自己後悔。"Hermione為自己的男友下了結論，她的手在輕輕的顫抖，今晚身為自己學院的指揮，她身上的壓力不知比其他人大上多少倍，Harry看到她的兩手不時地絞在一起。

亂哄哄的休息室漸漸沉靜下來，舞臺上的燈光已經熄滅。

同一時間，舞臺前方，右前方Slytherin區域，靠近正中央的位置。

"Draco，這樣好嗎，我們不用去後臺準備？"

"你們還沒準備好嗎？"

"不、不，我不是那個意思，我是說…"

"安靜，Blaise，比賽開始了。"

Blaise悻悻然的將嘴閉上，好吧，他承認他遠沒有另一個人那麽從容的自信，實際上他現在感覺自己手腳冰冷，一想到等等將要到來的比賽，他覺得自己連牙根都在打顫。目光調回漸漸升起的簾幕，金色與紅色，Gryffindor出現在臺上。

Draco單手托著下巴，目光緊盯著台上有著一頭蓬鬆黑髮的男孩，眼神對上，滿意地看到另一個人彆扭的對自己笑了一下，嘴角微微勾起，金髮的Slytherin看上去心情十分的輕鬆愉快，就像是觀看一場普通的音樂會，一點也感覺不出再過不久上臺的就會是自己。

"Draco？你對跟誰微笑？"應該說，這種時候了你居然還有心情微笑，不愧是我們的領袖，但是Pansy Parkinson還是想不出她前面的Slytherin能認識臺上任何的Gryffindor。

"即將到手的勝利。"Malfoy家族的繼承人將下顎稍稍揚起，修長的手指輕搭在脣邊，藍灰色眼睛眯起，就像是捕捉到了獵物的蹤影。

看著Draco，Pansy的眼中放出癡迷的目光，惹得身旁身為她男朋友的Blaise Zabini十分不高興的用肘推了推自己的女朋友。

"注意你的口水，Pansy！"

稍微解説一下，會場的佈局是這樣的：

aligncenter舞臺

┌────────┬────────┐

│ Slytherin │ Gryffindor │

├────────┼────────┤

│ Hufflepuff │ Ravenclaw │

└────────┴────────┘/align

"Dray"一曲完畢，Harry便直沖到Gryffindor和Slytherin座席交接處的位置坐下（"Dray??"Blaise怪叫），一雙綠眼睛早在臺上的時候便鎖定了Draco的位置。

他給了金髮的男孩一個大大的擁抱，不管此擧讓坐在另一個人身後的Blaise Zabini噴了Pansy Parkinson一身的水，或是自己身後的Ron Weasley左腳絆倒右腳差點沒撲在自己身上（直接摔在地上）。

寧：開玩笑…哪能讓你撲到…DM：算你識相…

"怎麽樣，我們的表演！"Harry高興極了，他覺得他們比任何一次的排練成果都好，臉頰一片鮮紅，不知道是因爲興奮或者方才台上強烈的燈光，得意的微笑挂在臉上，活下來的男孩覺得冠軍或許離他們不是那麽遙遠，比賽結果説不定真的能跟現在布告欄上的順序一樣（當然，他沒有詛咒Slytherin的意思）。

"還不錯。"這麽短時間能出這樣的結果，Gryffindor總是能出人意料。Slytherin的級長難得在心裏小小的肯定了自己敵對的學院。

"只是不錯？Draco，別那麽小氣好麽？"Harry挑起了一邊的眉毛，似乎不太滿意另一個人對自己學院的評價。

"專心聽其他人的演出吧，Harry，Ravenclaw開始了。"Draco有一種似曾相識的感覺，對於另一個男孩臉上的表情。

Harry聳了聳肩，將目光移到了台上，Ravenclaw的比賽時間，Harry看到了Cho站在Hermione的位置，從自己的角度能看到她的一頭黑髮披在背上，在燈光的照射下仿佛閃著微弱的光芒，隨著指揮的動作揚起波浪，有種神秘的感覺，一時間讓人移不開目光。

一只手掌拍向了Harry的後腦。

"嘿！Malfoy！你有病啊！"黑髮的Gryffindor一臉莫名其妙的怒視身旁的兇手。

"噓，Potter，沒人教你聽音樂會的時候要安靜嗎？"這樣才對，金髮的Slytherin很高興另一雙綠眸又鎖定在自己身上而不是其他的某個閑雜人等或者路人甲乙丙丁。

那就有人教你在音樂會的時候拍人家的腦袋嗎？！綠色的眼睛裏依舊寫滿了憤憤不平，卻礙于現場情況不便發作，只好狠狠地往另一個人的右腳踩下去，在聽到某個悶哼聲之後稍稍撫慰了一點情緒。

挑釁的朝著另一個人笑了笑，後者以迅雷不及掩耳的速度捕獲了微咧的嘴唇，兩手固定住準備逃開的腦袋往回按向自己，在臺上的合唱團結束了第二個反復的時候放開了快要斷氣的男孩。

"這才叫挑釁，懂麽，疤頭。"小聲地在通紅的耳根邊低語。

身後一片寂靜，Hermione為石化的衆人默哀，幸好會場内夠昏暗，要不然受刺激的就不只這麽幾個了…瞥了瞥四周，好險，除了她，也就只有Ron跟Ginny還有兩個Slyherin（Blaise和Pansy）。

"Harry。"Hermione小聲地引起現在臉頰着火的男孩的注意。

"嗯？"Harry轉過頭，他現在只想找個地洞鑽進去。

"下次記得提醒Malfoy注意地點。"黃金男孩加入了石化的隊伍。

"我會的…Granger。"彼此微笑，Hogwarts最優秀的兩位學生，有史以來第一次的和平談話。

"下一組，Slytherin學院——"

等到"石化"狀態解除，Harry已經整個錯過了Hufflepuff學院的部分，舞臺上的顔色也從土褐色變成了綠色及銀色，舞臺後方第二層的簾幕正慢慢的升起，所有學生已經就定位，上場的人數幾乎是其他學院的兩倍。

"作弊！這不公平！"Ron Weasley大喊，Harry眼明手快的將他的嘴堵住。"嗚嗚們聚亂貸嗚証嗚管樂屯——（他們居然帶了整個管樂隊！！）"

"Oh…我的天啊…難怪他們能那麽有自信…"Ginny驚嘆。"那些都是Slytherin的學生嗎…？"

"我不想承認…不過好像是…"Hermione的語氣參著少有的吃驚。

Harry看著Draco走到台中央，原來他是指揮阿…不想承認的是，另一個人的確適合那個位置，比Hermione更加得出色，比Cho更加得奪目，就像一個發光体，吸引著自己的目光，一瞬間的暈眩和心跳加速。

終于，Harry Potter發現自己愛上了Draco Malfoy。


	9. Chapter 9

比賽結束。

"Harry，Malfoy要我把這個交給"Harry"，他好像趕著回自己的交誼廳，級長還有任務吧。"Hermione將紙鶴塞到了Harry的手上，在某個"H"打頭的單詞上加重了語氣。

"呃，好的，Mione，謝謝。"黑髮的男孩有點不好意思接過，那聲"Harry"讓他有點渾身不自在。

"他說了什麽？Harry，如果是決鬥，我一定奉陪！"紅髮的友人一臉義憤填膺，方才的某個畫面對他來講是個很大的刺激。

"呃，Ron，我想應該不是決鬥…"活下來的男孩有些尷尬的轉過頭去看著他的好朋友，雖然自己還沒拆開來看，不過，決鬥？應該沒太大可能，"學費"欠繳通知單的可能性還比較大…吧。

"Harry，你現在是跟我們回Gryffindor塔慶祝聖誕節麽？"Ginny Weasley，身為某"事件"的目擊證人之一，問出了另外兩個人心中同時存在的問題。

"呃，當然。"Harry隨手將紙鶴塞到了長褲的口袋中。他現在還不想面對另外一個人，雖然他的身影一直在自己的腦海裏跳華爾茲，他需要一些時間來整理自己的心緒，爲了他剛意識到的一個嚴重的事實。

"你不先看看么？"Hermione好心的提醒了一下Harry。

"不了，我們走吧，Mione、Ron、Gin。"

Harry後悔了，他真的真的真的應該聽Hermione的，再一次的證實了全Hogwarts最優秀的褐髮女巫說的話通常是真理的事實，低頭又看了眼手中的紙條，雖然它已經變得皺巴巴的，但依稀仍可以辨認出上面的訊息。

bi十點，占星塔。

DM/i/b

然而當Gryffindor交誼廳内的聖誕Party結束，自己回到宿舍將這只紙鶴拆開來時，午夜的鐘聲正好響起。

兩個小時了，而且外頭正下著雪，他應該不在了吧…Harry一邊披上隱身斗篷一邊向門外沖去，步伐有點不穩的踉踉蹌蹌，好幾次都差點被地上散落的紙箱或飲料罐絆倒。

實際上Harry現在也很難説清楚自己到底打算趕去占星塔做什麽，他不期待在這種天氣的情況下Draco還會在那裏等著自己，而且他也還沒做好去見另一個人的心理準備，但他的神經驅使著肌肉運動，步伐朝著塔頂邁進，只因爲有那麽一絲的可能性，或許自己還能在塔頂見到…臉頰有些發熱，右手將紙條握得更緊。

Harry有種在爬樓梯的那個黑髮男孩不是自己的感覺，整個人有些飄飄然，笑肌有些無法控制的向上牽動，那該死的火焰威士忌，他低聲咒駡，不知道是誰偷渡進來的，可能是Dean，也可能使Seamus，反正他們或多或少都喝了幾口，酒精正持續刺激著腦細胞，希望自己等會兒不會幹出什麽傻事，Harry由衷的祈禱，推開了通往塔頂的木門。

時光倒回到稍早的占星塔，十點莫約一刻。

"Harry？Harry，你在嗎？抱歉我遲到了，Harry？"Slytherin的級長匆匆的推開門扉。

"Blaise他們不肯放過我…Harry，你在這裡嗎？如果在的話麻煩就將你的斗篷脫下成嗎？"Draco在空無一人的塔頂上四處叫喚。

"Harry？你生氣了嗎？不管怎樣請你先出來成嗎？"如果現場有第二個人的存在，那麽他一定會深深的嘆息，或者感到毛骨悚然，因爲眼前這位出衆的年輕巫師正對著空氣不停的自言自語，可能是因爲瘋了或者其他。

Draco頽然的在牆角坐下，開始下雪了，白色聖誕，跟自己描繪中的畫面一樣，只可惜剩下的被自己搞砸了，有點後悔，當時應該直接給那群傢伙丟個石化咒或是定身咒什麽之類的甩掉他們，這樣自己就可以準時地來到約定的地點。

不過或許Harry也還沒到，Draco突然想到，鑒于課堂上活下來的男孩的出勤紀錄，是的，説不定等等門就會輕輕的被推開，雪地上會出現一排歪七扭八的腳印，然後，"Boom"，聖人Potter就會出現在月色之下。

時間一分一秒的過去，鐘聲敲響了11下。

Malfoy家族的繼承人不想承認的是現在心裏的刺痛在加劇，他真不敢相信，十分鐘，好吧，頂多十五，另一人居然沒有等自己…或者根本沒出現。

冷笑，金髮的Slytherin用手掌覆蓋住自己的臉，真好笑，Draco Malfoy，你凴什麽認爲Harry Potter就一定會來？説不定他根本就沒打算出現，你現在手中沒有他的樂譜，而他現在也不需要你了…仰頭望向夜空，冰冷的雪花落在面頰上融化，閉起雙眼，難道在他的心中自己真的什麽也不是嗎？

將頭靠在了身後的磚墻上，Draco苦澀的想，他以爲，經過這一個多月…他能夠改變些什麽了。

我沒打算搞悲情路綫的分割綫

"Dra…co…？"綠色的眼睛裏閃爍著不確定，Harry輕輕的將另一個人身上的雪花拍掉，直到那隱約出現的金髮全部呈現在自己的面前。

"Dray…？"還活著嗎？Harry有點小小的擔心，他跪到了Draco的身旁，開始搖晃另一人的肩膀，只可惜後者一點反應也沒有。

右手輕撫上蒼白的臉頰，好冰，一點溫度都沒有，Harry開始着急了，起身就想去找Madam Pomfrey，一股力量將自己往回扯，下一刻活下來的男孩便發現倒在了另一個人的懷裏。

"Malfoy——唔——"跟以往"收學費"時的不同，沒有平時的從容，沒有那一絲的玩世不恭或者戲謔，強烈的炙熱的渴望的，Harry感到Draco的吻充滿了侵略性的感情，無法自拔的沉溺于另一個人的氣息。

直到另一個人將自己放開，Harry仍感覺到天旋地轉的暈眩，不知道是因爲火焰威士忌的酒精或者是剛才的吻，就這樣喘息的看著彼此。

"Draco…？你找我…做什麽？"Harry一時之間找不到該說什麽，總不能一開口就跟另一個人說，啊，不好意思，Malfoy，我發現我好像愛上你了，你呢？

"我…嗯…"Draco也不知道該說什麽，老實說他今天本來是打算要，嗯，跟Harry，好吧，你知道的，告白，但現在…

"你遲到了，Potter。"金髮的Slytherin開始佯裝自己在生氣。

"OH，那個，我很抱歉…我沒有看到你的留言…"Harry有點愧疚有點洩氣有點失望。"但那不是重點不是嗎，你不會爲了看我遲到而傳紙條給我，是吧？"

"我，那個，哦，對了，學費，是的，學費。"自信的微笑重新爬上了王子的嘴角，他總算是想起了一些有用的東西。

"學費？"小勇士不解，不都已經學完了嗎？

"11/11，逃走。11/15，逃走。11/18，逃走。11/21，逃走…"從懷裏掏出了記事用的小冊子，Draco從某頁開始往下念。

"OK、OK，我知道了！"Harry漲紅了臉，他沒想到另外一個人居然還有做這種記錄…

"所以，Harry，你打算，怎麽補償這些…拖欠款，嗯？"Harry發誓現在另一個人臉上的表情絕對可以稱作，邪惡。

"我是不介意你分期付款…只不過，你要知道，總是會加上一些利息的，不是麽？"Draco越想心情越好，反正只要能有更多的時間跟男孩相處，總有一天…嗯…（Harry在這時候打了個冷顫）

Harry陷入了短暫的沉思，酒精在發酵，有個想法鑽進了他的腦海。

"Potter？Potter？你有聽到我說的嗎？"金髮的Slytherin皺眉，他不太高興懷裏的男孩在這時候走神。

"噢，呃，有的，Draco，然後我在想，或許…"一抹惡作劇的表情爬上了Harry的臉頰，有些興奮。

"得了，Potter，你別想用幾個金加隆就能把我打——"句子的后半段在耳中飄進的話語中嘎然而止，Slytherin的黑心蛇突然呈現了僵化的狀態，讓人不禁懷疑另一個男孩剛剛是不是撂下了石化咒。

Harry正笑的一臉燦爛，他在Draco的懷裏找了個舒適的位置，等著他的男朋友恢復正常，忍不住吻了另一個人（難得一見）浮現紅暈的臉頰，看著夜空中的雪花繼續飄落，白色聖誕夜，屬於情人的時間才正要開始…

ib"How about…a HARRY POTTER，Draco？"/b/i

fin

後記：

終于是完結了阿，感謝JK創造了Draco和Harry。

我承認我混了...

雖然沒有更新了，可是回帖是很重要的阿...呵...


End file.
